epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Jim Henson vs Stan Lee/Rap Meanings
'Stan Lee:' Greetings Heroes, Stan Lee's here to battle. (Stan Lee introduces himself to his superhero-like supporters and that he is ready for a lyrical battle.) It's the mind behind the Hulk, against the geek beneath the Fraggle. (Stan Lee is the creator behind The Incredible Hulk as his opponent Jim Henson created the television series Fraggle Rock, as well as being one of the many puppeteers on that show, hence the term "beneath".) I'm just your friendly neighborhood writer man, with a secret idenity as a super MC. (Lee's character Spider-Man often introduces himself as "your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man", as Stan Lee's superpower is being a supreme rapper.) Who's raps are as dark as my shades, (Stan Lee is known for his tinted sunglasses that he often wears.) Leave you squealing like MEMEMEMEME. (One of Jim Henson's muppets known as beaker only speaks in a series of high pitched noises going "MEMEME", Lee claims that his raps will leave Henson squealing in fear) You're in trouble now Jimmy, you dirty old hippie. (Stan tells Jim that he is in trouble and takes note that he is a hippie, which is a subculture significant in the 1960s for anti-war and peace.) Your beard needs a little bit of snikt, damn skippy. ("Snikt!" is the sound effect that emerges when Lee's character Wolverine unravels his blades found in his knuckles, telling Henson that he himself will take the hair off his beard for sure.) Heck that face on your neck ain't sexy. (Lee once again pokes fun at the fact that Henson looks unattractive and is not clean-shaven.) You're one part Sweetums, the other part Skeksis. (Lee says that Henson looks like Sweetums, a hairy giant from ''The Muppet Show, mixed with a Skeksis, a bird-like race of creatures from Henson's 1982 film The Dark Crystal.)'' Step up to Lee and you get your butt kicked. Your muppet Snuffleapagus stuff is bupkis. I broke Ferrigno and the Comics Code. So keep your frog and pig show moving right along down the road. 'Jim Henson:' I'm glad you got that out. (Henson appreciates Lee's thoughts of him as Kermit explains why in the next line...) 'Kermit the Frog:' That anger can clutter your mind. 'Jim Henson:' But you're a creative man Stanley, so let's just leave it behind. (Henson acknowledges Lee's creativity and decides to overlook his anger.) 'Cause I sense your tension once the verbal fencing starts commencing. There is no defense against the dents Jim Henson is dispensing. And I'm clenching all your strings like you're a puppet in suspension. Call your superhero friends in... (Jim is saying that Stan should call in some of the Marvel Super Heroes because...) 'Kermit the Frog:' Yeah, cause you're gonna need Avenging. (... Jim and Kermit are saying that they will win and the heroes will have to avenge Stan. This is also a reftence to the most famous team in Marvel history, the Avengers/) 'Jim Henson:' Let me mention, I'm impressed by all the vision that it took. For you to sign your name... 'Kermit the Frog:' ...on all of Jack Kirby's comic books. (While Stan Lee came up with the ideas and names for the comic book charecters they were drawn by Jack Kirby.) 'Stan Lee:' Nice try frogman, but Jack was a friend of mine. (Thwip) That was a low blow, he did his own Thing, and now you've made it clobbering time. (Splonk) Oh, you taught children to count and spell. Then you taught your own kids how to drop your wife harder then you flopped on SNL. I'm telling you Henson, you wouldn't like me when i'm angry. (Stan is telling Jim that he would not like it when Stan is angry which is a refrence to Bruce Banner/The Hulk who sometimes say "you wouldn't like me when I'm angry" as a way to warn people about how he turns into the Hulk when he is angry) I'm a marvel of a party pooper. I snap your turtleneck like a Doozer stick, And put you out to pasture like Mr. Hooper. (To "Put out to pasture" is to get rid of or retire someone. After the actor who played Mr. Hooper passed away in 1982, Sesame Street made an episode to teach children about death by having the character die off as well.) I'm sorry Jim, sometimes I can't control my rage. (Another refrence to the Hulk. Bruce Banner is sometimes unable to control his rage which causes him to transform into the Hulk. Stan is saying that he cannot control his rage like how Bruce Banner cannot control his rage) Honestly there's a lot of things that you can't control at my age. (Stan Lee was born in 1922, which means he is very elderly. Men of this age are often unable to control their bladders, their bowel movements or their fine motor functions.) But the truth is I miss ya, you were gone too soon. (Stan Lee misses Henson.) You were like watching a beautiful sunset at noon. (Stan Lee makes a simile that says that Henson dying is like a sun setting at noon, because it is an early end to his life as well as an early end to the day.) 'Jim Henson:' Stan don't be sad, we all have a time to go. (Henson tells Stan to not be sad about his death. This is also another reference to the aforementioned episode of Sesame Street. Henson decided to keep the moral of the episode that everyone has a time to go, or die.) Most of the internet thought that you died 12 years ago. (Stan Lee is one of the many elderly celebrities to have many death hoaxes associated with him, the biggest twelve years ago in 2003.) But the Four will always be Fantastic. The Hulk will always be Incredible. (Jim reminds Stan that his characters The Fantastic Four will forever remain "fantastic" and the Incredible Hulk, "incredible", even when he does pass.) The words you wove within the hearts of heroes are indelible. (Jim reminds Stan that the dialogue he wrote in his many comics will never fade away and will touch readers for years.) There is no beef between us, we're two minds of the same kind. (Jim assures Stan that there is no grudge between the two and that their creations are alike in ways.) And there is no man who could ever muck with what we've left behind. (Jim hopefully assures Stan that nobody could ever attempt to destroy what they leave behind when they die, a direct reference to the Disney company which has bought both the Muppets in 2005 and Marvel in 2010. In fact, Jim Henson himself intended for Disney to buy the Muppets fifteen years prior, in 1990, which was the purpose for ''The Muppets go to Disney World, before his death later that year. Henson had confidence that Disney would take good care of the Muppets after his time had come to pass.)'' 'Walt Disney:' M-I-C! I rock the mic properly! ' (''An off-screen Walt Disney spells out the three first letters of Mickey Mouse, his most famous creation, spelling "mic". "Mic" is an abbreviation of "microphone", Walt Disney is saying he "rocks the mic", or is good at rhyming.) '''K-E-Y! Turning profits i've got the key! (Walt Disney than completes Mickey's full name, the second half spelling "key." Walt says that he "turns profits", or makes money, turning profits like he would a key.) I'm the juggernaut of stacking knots unstoppably. The Disneyland-lord of your intellectual property. So get back to work! That's my dime your wasting. I didn't buy you for billions so you could play around debating. You belong to Disney which means you stay busy. Cranking out magic and assembly line whimsy. Artists begging me to stop, I won't let em'! Labor conditions in my shop? I don't sweat em'! I'm powerful enough to make a mouse gigantic. With only 3 circles I dominate the planet. (Mickey Mouse is one of the most popular characters in the world and his emblem is a simple three circles arranged to look like Mickey's head. Walt Disney is saying that he dominated the planet with Mickey and his emblem.) Clearly there's nobody near me. I'm owning this battle, in fact, I own this whole series! (The Walt Disney Company owns Maker Studios, which produces Epic Rap Battles of History. So, in a literal sense, Disney owns ERB.) So hop on my Steamboat boys, but don't rock it. I'll put a smile on your face and green in your pocket. You'll be safe and insured when you're under my employ. Now look at it! Gaze upon my empire of joy! Category:Character trivia pages Category:Rap Meanings Category:Season 4 Category:Jim Henson vs Stan Lee Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Zach Sherwin Category:Mary Doodles